


cool and new anamated seires

by voidEnthusiast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, cool and new web comic (MSPFA)
Genre: Flagrant Use of Comic Sans, M/M, The Collapse of Reality, The Corruption (CANWC)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidEnthusiast/pseuds/voidEnthusiast
Summary: Sokka isn’t quite sure what happened, or when, but everything around him looks... fake. Poorly drawn, even. And the only other person who's unaffected is the Fire Prince, who still seems determined to capture him.An Avatar AU in the style of the legendary Homestuck fanwork, ‘cool and new web comic’. No knowledge of anything except ATLA is needed to read this.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	cool and new anamated seires

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently making playlists for TLA fanfic is a whole thing now. I don't think this particular work is long enough to warrant an entire playlist, but you can just listen to Solitariat ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adH5dY7ntoY ) by Oliver Buckland, which is about 12 minutes long and appropriately chaotic.
> 
> More information on what's going on here can be found at https://cool-and-new.fandom.com/wiki/The_Corruption, but I'd advise you not to click the link unless you really think it is necessary, as it contains some big spoilers for both CANWC and this fic.

Sokka woke up, blinking dully. It was pretty early- still dark out. He glanced around.

Aang’s sleeping form was outlined in the moonlight, but Katara was nowhere to be seen. He sat up and grabbed her bag. The scroll wasn't there.

"I knew it!" he muttered. "She took that waterbending scroll she stole yesterday. She's obsessed with that thing."

Sokka looked at the bag again. His eyesight sure was bleary, because it looked way out of proportion. Whatever. He called out to Aang to wake up.

“whab iss up..... goog mornings socka”, Aang mumbled. His voice was a bit weird, kind of raspy.

“Good morning to you, too. Katara just went off with the scroll again.”

“on no.i wantted 2 usse it.......... 4 hot make outz”, Aang said, monotone.

“Uh, are you alright? Your voice is a bit-”

A net fell over Sokka’s head. In the first slivers of the rising sun, he saw some... people? spirits? He saw some pirate-shaped _things_ come out of the woods. In the same cadence as Aang, they told him to “com whith us pie rates 4 goob timez. arrrr”, not that he had any choice in the matter.

The net was barely holding itself together- the more Sokka looked at it, the shittier the knots seemed to get- and yet it restrained him completely. Somehow.

Sokka was going to be one unhappy camper if this kept up.

=+=+=

Zuko grit his teeth. The sudden and debilitating stupidity which had overcome the pirates and his own crew also seemed to be present in the Avatar and his posse.

“oh boyb....u tyed me up 2 this tree ...whate R u goingt2, doo 2 me ZOCO-SENPAEI????” the waterbender warbled for the second time this hour. Zuko felt like curling up into a ball and sleeping for a few hours. Or maybe a few days. Maybe months.

He looked up from his misery to see some of the pirates returning with the other two. No doubt they would be as awful as everyone else. 

The Avatar proved himself to be so immediately, leading the discussion with a wise and thoughtful “helo my waifu cattarra.i wil sav U!!!!!!”. He then proceeded to make fake-looking waterbending motions and get water from the river all over everyone nearby. Zuko’s mood, already at an event horizon, managed to sour even more at the physical discomfort.

“AAg pleas fuck of.. i DUMPED yuo’re ass for this HOT DUDE, he ehe hehe....” the girl called. Did she mean _him?_ Yuck.

Zuko shared a commiserating look with the boomerang peasant, who looked about as miserable as him. 

...Wait a minute.

“Release the peasant boy at once, I wish to interrogate him,” he commanded the group of pirates, who quickly complied.

“And stop doing that... _thing..._ with your eyebrows,” he snapped at one misshapen individual.

He stopped for a few seconds to regain his composure, drawing in a deep breath.

“PEASANT!” Zuko barked. The boy startled back a few feet. “Do you have ANY FUCKING CLUE what may have caused this corruption?”

“No, man, I’m just as confused as you seem to be,” the peasant said. “I think I might have a plan to gain some more information about it, though.”

“What is it?”

“We just have to get Aang into the Avatar State. The past Avatars are ghosts, so they probably won’t be affected by... whatever this is.”

“That might be one of the worst plans I’ve ever heard.”

=+=+=

aag wa’s BORED......all these corupted people an d there borign TALKIN’G. then the pie rat’s put a BLIND FOLLD on him. like COM ON MAN why WOULD U DO THAT........... thenn when the took it of................. it was...................... ZOCO!!!!1!! He loked so BORRING!! he was al like, “Avatar! I’ve captured your companions, and I’m going to injure them terribly if you don’t go into the Avatar Stare right now!” whata party pooper. Ag didn not care if zoco hurts cattara, she BROK UP with him. So rude, not nice,! And, also, the other guy, (who’s, the is Socka, he was also BORINF, to, so, they we’re problalby in cahoots. Ang gos in to the Avtrarta stat anyway?!?!?!?( too punch socka 4 being all smoobth n brainey.)!

he fels the PAST ATVRAT’S go thru him... forst he was ROOCOO, who went “BRO IM ROCKOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IM FIRE GUY im COOLLLL. I RIDE, A FUKCING DRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” then KEOSHY who was all “I really am sorry, but I can’t help you boys. I’m trying to fix what’s happening on a cosmic scale. Just hold out for as long as you can, alright? I believe in you.” the n KORK he went ,”Bro surfing board radical dode i lov SURFING, surfes UPP DUDE!!!!!! Surfing”.... the other aravatvarts we’re to dumb to come out. hah a 

=+=+=

Sokka and Zuko stared at each other miserably. 

“I... guess we could go to Kyoshi Island?” Sokka said.

“They don’t exactly, ah, like me there.”

“No, think about it. If Kyoshi wasn’t corrupted, that means her disciples-”

“Technically they’re not her disciples, just temple guardians and fans." 

“They are a monastic order, though," Sokka pointed out after making some sort of really horrible pun about 'fans'. "This corruption might not just be random, I think it affects people based on the way they think.”

“The Avatar is also part of a monastic order-”

“myn name, is Aag......whose the avader”

“ _The Avatar_ is also part of a monastic order, and he’s still affected.”

“But he’s, like, twelve.”

“That doesn’t... you know what, I don't even care.” Zuko stopped talking and shook his head. “Let’s get going. But I better not regret this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this one. It sure was fun to write, though.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. I had to turn spellcheck off on this document for extremely obvious reasons, so tell me if you spot an actual typo (i.e. one that isn't in Comic Sans.)


End file.
